


Bagpipes

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minho Is An Ass, Newmas - Freeform, Newt Is Very Vocal, Smut, bagpipes, late night sex, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are going at it and Newt wants him to fuck him raw. Minho has other plans, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagpipes

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend from a prompt she gave me. I could barely write the whole thing without laughing. As always, tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are welcome.

Thomas pushed Newt against the bed hard and hovered above him. Newt licked his lips and Thomas growled, quick to cover them with his own. Thomas opened the older boy's mouth with his tongue and licked every bit inside him. Newt moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. Thomas tore his lips away and Newt whined. Instead he leaned down and bit at Newt's neck, causing him to gasp. He started sucking marks across his collar bone and licked a line down his chest and sucked on a nipple. Newt moaned his name and Thomas bit it.   
"Ah- Tommy. I ne-need you now- God." Newt said breathlessly. Thomas smirked and started working at Newt's pants. In record time, they were off, along with his boxers. Newt sighed at the freedom and watched as Thomas undid his own, very slowly. He growled and moved his hands to work the pants off faster.   
"Bloody hell Tommy, now is not the time to move slowly." Thomas chuckled and tore his pants all the way down. Newt quickly grabbed his length and started pumping, earning a throaty noise from Thomas.   
With his other hand, he reached across the bed to the lube they left out from the other night. Newt quickly spread some in his hand and rubbed it onto Thomas's cock.   
"Sweety, shouldn't I stretch you first?" Thomas asked into Newt's neck.   
The voice that Newt's words came from nearly sent Thomas over. It was low and husky, full of desire and passion. "No, Tommy, I need you in me /now/."   
Thomas lined himself up and pushed in, slowly. Newt screamed as he tried to adjust to the new fill. Thomas moaned as he went deeper until he was all the way in. He waited for Newt to adjust; he was fucking him raw for god's sake! Newt moaned and clutched at Thomas's hair, tugging hard.   
"Move. Now." Newt said, brokenly.   
Thomas quickly pulled out and back in, faster each time. Newt yelled his name and Thomas loved it, going faster and faster.   
Suddenly, a piercing noise came from Thomas's roommate's room. It was..  
"Bagpipes? Is he bloody serious?" Newt exclaimed, frustrated that Minho had just killed the mood. Thomas groaned as he pulled out of Newt with a moan and the bagpipes got louder. He leaned his head into Newt's neck and screamed, "MINHO WOULD YOU PUT THE FUCKING BAGPIPES AWAY?!"   
Minho replied just as loud. "STOP FUCKING SO LOUDLY WHILE IM TRYING TO SLEEP AND I MIGHT!" He screamed before stating the bagpipes back up  
again. Newt snorted and Thomas kissed him.   
"I'll deal with him later." He said before tucking himself and Newt under the covers of his bed.   
"Shove those bloody pipes up his ass for me, will you?" Newt said, frustrated. Thomas smiled and kissed him.   
"With pleasure."


End file.
